<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hanuman's Sexy Solution by cezzal_135</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377050">Hanuman's Sexy Solution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cezzal_135/pseuds/cezzal_135'>cezzal_135</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ramayana - Valmiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One-Shot, Shameless Smut, non-canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cezzal_135/pseuds/cezzal_135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Rama's lament, Hanuman helps the prince temporarily forget his sadness over losing Sita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rama/Hanuman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hanuman's Sexy Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is purely a work of fiction and in no way is meant to reflect the original characters of the Ramayana. If you are sensitive to (a) non-canonical work related to the Ramayana; and or (b) homosexuality, please do not read.</p><p>Someone asked for a piece on Rama and Hanuman; it was a fun write, so thanks for the ask (and sorry it took so long!)  :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is a gorgeous day and Hanuman set out to make the best of it. It is spring, and Hanuman is excited to catch some sun; too long he sat with Sugriva in the Rishyamooka cave lamenting about Ruma. Although the cave itself wasn't too dreary, Sugriva's anxiety made the entire place heave with sadness. Hanuman, being a bachelor himself, never quite found pleasure in dating. To him, relationships seemed to cause much more of a burden than a worthy addition. So, whenever Sugriva found sleep, the sun of Vayu would go on pleasant walks underneath the sun. At noon, Hanuman always goes to his favorite spot: a large, droopy tree surrounded by smaller peach trees. Before climbing the old tree, Hanuman picks peaches to munch on; he takes a handful, as the peaches are tiny in his large vanara hands. Peaches in one hand, Hanuman scales the tree, finding a cozy spot away from the blistering heat.</p><p>"<em>Bhaiya</em>, you have to stand up. I can't hold you anymore."</p><p>Hanuman peers through the trees and sees two young men, both handsome, one leaning on the other. Hanuman's gaze immediately went towards the man hunched over his companion--although he seemed to be in great dispair, Hanuman couldn't stop staring at his radiant blue skin. It was an earthy tone, looking as natural as blue skin could look without resembling paint. Hanuman could tell the man was a warrior even if dressed in <em>rishi's</em> clothing: athletic build with a stature that deserved golden robes.</p><p>"Here, please sit," the presumed Brother to the blue man points to a shady area underneath a nearby tree.</p><p>"Lakshmana, we must keep going. We need to find Sita."</p><p>"For now, rest here. I will go fetch us some water." The brother gently helps the blue man down. The blue man sits, exhausted. Brother Lakshmana walks slowly off. Hanuman finally notices that, unlike the blue man, Lakshmana is of perfect health; it is as if he has been living in a royal palace, not in the thick forests. Another reason for the son of Vayu to believe these men are not like any other. Nervously, Hanuman climbs down from his favorite spot. He still has one remaining peach left. Peach in hand, he climbs down very slowly, as to not startle the blue man.</p><p>"Good sir, what is wrong?" Hanuman asks meekly. The blue man stands up immediately and holds his bow. Hanuman stops in his tracks as the blue man looks at him in fear. Although the blue man's stance is one of caution, Hanuman notices an unearthly calmness in his dark brown eyes. Hanuman blushes. "I'm sorry for scaring you. I just thought you might like a peach. It is my favorite food." The blue man relaxes, and Hanuman creeps forward. At arms length, Hanuman extends his large vanara arms and reveals the tiny peach. The blue man takes the peach, his human hand noticably smaller than Hanuman's.</p><p>"Thank you," the blue man sighs, "I could use a bit of food. My name is Rama, prince of Ayodhya. Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Rama begins to eat his peach; he's starved.</p><p>"Hanuman, the son of Vayu, the wind God. I am the minister for King Sugriva of the Vanaras," Hanuman states proudly, "I do not often see men of your kind. What are you doing so far away from home?" Both men sit. "Oh, appologies, I didn't mean to ask while you are eating."</p><p>"No worries." Hanuman notices the peach completely devoured. "Ah, I was banished for fourteen years. But now, I am looking for my wife. She was stolen." Rama looks helplessly at the ground. Even in the heart of Spring, and what Sugriva would call the season of Love, the blue man laments. Hanuman awkwardly scooches closer to Rama. He takes the pit of the peach from the man's tiny hands. While looking at Rama, Hanuman feels the weight of losing love for the first time. It is a unique feeling, not one that Hanuman can fully comprehend, but one that he presumes Sugriva feels about Ruma. This emptiness that Hanuman cannot quite pin; why hasn't he felt this way about other women? Why now?<br/> <br/>"Please don't cry," Hanuman lifts Rama's chin up, "It hurts me to see you like this, even though I just met you. Men like you are not meant to cry." Hanuman slowly gets up and moves next to Rama; now both men sit in the shade. "Tell me, what is she like?"</p><p>"She's my best friend. She came to these forests with me on her own free will. Sita, born from Mother Earth. She is truly something special." Rama replies.</p><p>"You're lucky to have found her," Hanuman sighs, "Not everyone is that fortunate. But, that's what friends are for! To keep you happy during sad times." Hanuman smiles. Rama chuckles and leans against Hanuman as if they've been best friends for ages.</p><p>"I guess you're right. I've been so lost these past few days. I'm glad I found you," Rama says lightheartedly, "It seems like you know what you're doing, Hanuman. I'm sure you could keep me busy until we find her." Hanuman takes Rama's small hand in his. Suddenly, the sun's rays feel welcoming again, and Hanuman begins to feel hot, even though the sky is clear and Hanuman is sure the sun hasn't suddenly gotten closer to the Earth within the past few moments. "It has been a while since I have been with friends. I miss it."</p><p>"Well, actually that's all I've ever known," Hanuman blushes, "I have never truly understood why people bother with relationships. King Sugriva has also lost his wife, and he grieves every day for her. It seems they only lead to disappointment."</p><p>"Oh, how terrible," Rama frowns, "Well, there are many reasons for a relationship. One being to provide children. Another: it can be pleasurable, having a companion that also wants to love you back. In the best circumstances, a man should have both."</p><p>"But, can you not just have the latter?"</p><p>"Hm, I suppose so. I have never truly thought about it." Rama's brows furrowed deep in thought. Hanuman smiles. It is truly adorable.</p><p>"I mean, it is not the same type of love," Hanuman explains, "but I think it can be equally as important. Friendships are a great example. They might not produce a child, but being with another can still be a pleasurable experience. So many childhood memories!" Hanuman thinks fondly of all the times he's had growing up with Sugriva, Vali, and the other Vanaras. Running through the treetops, playing hide-and-seek, finding the best Peach trees... Hanuman misses those times.</p><p>"Haha, Hanuman, I was talking about <em>other</em> pleasurable activities." Rama chuckles and Hanuman turns beat red.</p><p>"I know," Hanuman croaks, "but I didn't think that it is, um, socially acceptable for humans. For us vanaras, we're more open-minded..." Now, Hanuman is the one looking at the ground to avoid Rama's gaze. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have--"</p><p>"Hey, you're wrong," Rama said confidently, "As long as you respect your brothers, teachers and those you hold most dear, that is what matters. At least for me, I do not judge."</p><p>"That's wonderful news," Hanuman exhales deeply; if it wasn't for Rama's remark, Hanuman was sure he would have become a passed-out anxious ball of worry. Both men sit in silence as a male bird sings his mating song in a nearby tree. Hanuman sees his lover, flying over and reciprocating, both producing a wonderful duet. Rama notices the two, and gloom washes over him again. "Can I suggest something?"</p><p>"Anything to keep my mind off of her. I don't mind thinking of her, but Lakshmana keeps telling me, '<em>Bhaiya,</em> you must find a distraction.' I know he's right. To remain strong, I must not dwell on what I've lost." Even though Rama's voice exuded calmness, he immediately began to sob once again.</p><p>"Well, let's try something distracting--an old vanara trick." Hanuman kneels in front of Rama and strokes the blue man's cheek. It is incredibly soft to the touch, the blue skin glowing. Hanuman brushes away Rama's disheveled hair, and Rama instinctively looks up at him. Hanuman sees the opportunity and takes it, cupping the back of Rama's neck to bring the blue man in for a gentle kiss. Rama's lips are soft, even with no water, and gentle, just like him. "Better?"</p><p>"Distracting, for sure," Rama replied with uncertainty. "Which is... good. Nothing has worked so far." Hanuman blushes, the sun rays again turning unbearably hot.</p><p>"Let's go somewhere more shady. It is high-noon after all. I can also find you more peaches!" Hanuman stands up, his voice confident. Rama nods, and Hanuman helps him up. "Don't worry, we won't wander too far. Lakshmana will still be able to find us." Resting his hand on Rama's shoulder, Hanuman guides the small blue man to a denser part of the woods where peach trees surround the two. "This is my favorite spot. Look at all the peach trees! Would you like to grab one?"</p><p>"Sure, I'll grab a few for Lakshmana and I." Hanuman lifts Rama up onto his shoulders with ease. He then approaches one of the peach trees; Rama plucks a few, occasionally checking to see if they hvae blemishes. The entire time, Hanuman's heart raced, not because Rama was heavy, but because he didn't want to forget this moment. It was with the Man of his dreams, after all. "Okay, I think I got all the ones I needed!" Hanuman gently lowers Rama, leaving him sandwiched between the vanara and tree trunk. Hanuman holds his breath, getting lost in Rama's lotus eyes. "Here, let me put the peaches down over there." Rama stutters.</p><p>"Give them to me," Hanuman takes the peaches from Rama's hands using his own large one. He then takes Rama's hands and kisses the back of them. "I have another idea to keep you distracted."</p><p>"If it is as successful as last time, I guess we can try." Rama replies, allowing Hanuman to hold his hands. Hanuman smiles, lifting the smaller man and pinning him to the tree trunk, eventually holding Rama up with one of his large thighs. Hanuman then catches Rama's mouth which was slightly agape, being surprised at Hanuman's sudden advancement. Hanuman's hands begin to explore the smaller man's blue body, one finding their way to Rama's long hair, the other on his rear. Although Rama's slim, Hanuman finds muscle in all the right places, his hand instinctively groping Rama's tight ass. "Hanuman--" Rama wraps his head around Hanuman's neck for support. "Your knee is quite uncomfortable..."</p><p>"Oh, apologies!" Hanuman says breathlessly, "Here--" As Hanuman begins to shift his thigh, he feels Rama's bulge. Looking down, it is definitely larger than it was back under the tree. Hanuman looks lustfully at Rama who blushes. "The ground will be better suited." Lips on Rama's neck, Hanuman lowers the smaller man to the ground, subsequently lying in between Rama's legs. Rama gasps feeling Hanuman's much larger bulge. While sucking on the side of Rama's neck, Hanuman begins to undo the man's robes, revealing more beautiful blue skin below. Moving on, Hanuman takes a moment to relish in the sight of the discheveled blue man beneath him; Hanuman could tell Rama was blushing, his blue skin turning a tint of purple. Scanning his way down, Hanuman's gaze finally rests on Rama's perfect package, dark blue-purple and standing at attention. Mesmerized, Hanuman leans over and takes Rama into his mouth. Rama gasps and immediately grabs onto Hanuman's head. Contently, Hanuman continues working the blue man's member, not wanting to waste a drop of his sweet nectar. Getting close, Rama tries to encourage Hanuman to go faster, attempting to push his head down. Smiling, Hanuman stops, "Not yet."</p><p>"What--" Hanuman takes off his golden garments. Rama gasps in shock, "Oh, God, Hanuman-!" Hanuman continues to stroke Rama's member, keeping him on the edge.</p><p>"Do you want release or not?" Hanuman says with ragged breath, stroking Rama faster. Rama's head falls back in pure ecstasy. "If so, I go first." Hanuman roughly flips Rama over, forgetting his strength. Again, Hanuman pauses, mesmerized by Rama's perfect ass. <em>He truly is a perfect man</em>. Kissing down Rama's muscular back, Hanuman finally makes it to Rama's tight hole. Using one of his thick vanara fingers, he begins probing Rama's ass, leaving the blue man a squealing mess. "Hold still, or else this will take longer than it needs to." Hanuman notices a small mess below the small man, indicating the vanara has found his prostate.</p><p>"Please, just finish, so I can. If you keep this up, I don't think I'll last much longer..." Rama begs. Hanuman finishes warming the blue man up and finally begins to rub his own, much larger member, against Rama's thigh. Rama wimpers, knowing what is to come. Slowly, Hanuman pushes himself in. It's nothing like he's ever felt, even between his former vanara lovers due to the fact Rama is much smaller. Rama hopelessly grips the grass. As to not hurt the man, Hanuman begins very slowly; it takes all of his willpower not to go at full speed. To keep his mind busy, Hanuman wraps his palm around Rama's neck, bringing the man's back against his chest, the man a wanton mess. Unable to hold it any longer, Hanuman speeds up, hiting Rama's sweetspot. Between Hanuman stroking his member and getting pounded in the right spot, Rama find release. "Hanuman-!" Hanuman, not yet finished, releases the blue man to the ground and pulls out.</p><p>"Come here," Hanuman pulls a limp Rama forward, "My turn." Hanuman guides Rama's beautfiul lips onto his swollen member. Assuming Rama has had no experience prior, Hanuman begins to hold the man's head steady as he begins to get himself off. It doesn't take long. Holding Rama's head still, Hanuman releases himself down the man's throat. As Rama catches his breath, Hanuman pulls Rama into his lap for a final kiss, his large vanara hands making imprints on the blue man's butt. Exhasted, Rama doesn't fight it, resting his head on Hanuman's large shoulder. "Hope that helped, my prince."</p><p>"Helped what?" Rama asks breathlessly. Hanuman smiles, task complete.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>